Shadow Dancing
by mandababe10
Summary: Jess hated that she was still with Logan. Logan didn't deserve someone as perfect as Rory. Logan didn't love Rory...not like Jess loved her.


"Shadow Dancing"

**AN: Ah….another Literati romance. However, it is a love triangle. Rory's still with Logan (how I hate him), but, we all know she can't resist Jess. So, I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to review. I love getting reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls. The song is "Shadow Dancing" by the talented late Andy Gibb.**

"Shadow Dancing"

_You got me looking at that heaven in your eyes  
I was chasing your direction  
I was telling you no lies  
And I was loving you  
When the words are said, baby, I lose my head  
And in a world of people, there's only you and I  
There ain't nothing come between us in the end  
How can I hold you when you ain't even mine  
Only you can see me through  
I leave it up to you_

"God, Rory," Jess moaned between heated kisses, "why do you insist on torturing me like this?"

Rory smiled against his lips and gave him another kiss. "Because it's fun."

"Fun?" he smirked. "I'll show you fun." And with that, he quickly flipped them so that he was now hovering over her. He smirked once more at her before dipping his head and placing kisses along her jawbone. When he heard a sigh escape from her lips, he moved down, nipping at her neck, causing her to lean her head back and moan. He smiled, knowing that, once again, all thoughts of her cheating boyfriend were erased from her mind and she was his tonight.

_Do it light, taking me through the night  
Shadow dancing, baby you do it right  
Give me more, drag me across the floor  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more_

It's amazing how far the walk from the living room to his bedroom seemed to be when they were in such a hurry. They finally reached his bed, and he guided her slowly onto it. They continued their exploration of each others' mouths as Jess' hands slowly made their way up Rory's shirt. He was enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his rough hands, and her long fingers combing through his hair when her phone started ringing.

"Leave it," he growled, kissing her neck again, trying to convince her that she should stay with him.

"I have to answer. It might be _him_," she replied, slowly trying to push Jess off of her.

"All the more reason to not answer it."

She looked at him, his coffee brown eyes staring into her ocean blue ones. As much as she hated to leave, she knew that she had to answer that phone. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and rolled out from under him, grabbing her phone and walking into the living room.

Jess sighed. He hated that she was still with that lying, cheating bastard. He didn't deserve someone as wonderful and perfect as Rory. _He_ didn't love Rory…not like Jess did.

Running a hand over his face, he got off the bed and made his way into the living room, where Rory was currently pacing and trying not to yell at her "boyfriend".

"Logan! Stop being so paranoid!" Rory raised her voice. She looked up and saw Jess come in and gave him an apologetic look. He nodded and sat down on the couch, trying not to think about the fact that she would probably leave and go back to _him_ after she hung up the phone.

_All that I need is just one moment in your arms  
I was chasing your affection  
I was doing you no harm  
And I was loving you  
Make it shine, make it rain, baby I know my way  
I need that sweet sensation of living in your love  
I can't breathe when you're away, it pulls me down  
You are the question and the answer am I  
Only you can see me through  
I leave it up to you_

"Fine!" Rory yelled into the phone. "I'm not coming home tonight. Have fun with whoever you're screwing behind my back this week!" She gave a frustrated yell and slammed the phone shut. Jess saw the dejected look in her eyes, and he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"He doesn't deserve you, Rory," he whispered in her ear. "He never has, and he never will."

Rory smiled and looked up at Jess. God, how she loved him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss. And with that, it was back to the bedroom to finish what was so rudely interrupted before.

_Do it light, taking me through the night  
Shadow dancing, baby you do it right  
Give me more, drag me across the floor  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more_

Later that night, Rory and Jess were laying together, tangled up in sheets and each other. His arms were securely around her waist, and hers were wrapped around his stomach. Neither one was asleep, they were just content to look at each other, with the occasional kiss shared between them. It was after one of those kisses that she sighed and pulled away from him some.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing that she was thinking about _him_.

"It's just…this is…" she was struggling for the words to describe exactly what was on her mind. "This is perfect."

He looked at her, confusion playing on his face. "What's perfect?"

She laughed. "This. Us."

"Us?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "This thing between us…it's everything I've ever dreamed of."

He smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "Then why are you still with Logan?"

Now it was her turn to frown. She didn't know how to answer that, mainly because she didn't know the answer. She guessed it was because it was what was expected of her. She was a society girl. She was expected to be with a society boy.

Jess knew what she was thinking. "That's a lame excuse, Rory," he said.

She looked up shocked. "What's a lame excuse?"

"That you're still with him because it's what is expected of you."

She became even more shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Because I know _you_ Rory."

_And in this world of people, there's only you and I  
There ain't nothing come between us in the end  
Ah, how can I hold you when you ain't even mine  
Only you can see me through  
I leave it up to you_

Rory woke up, confused as to where she was at first. She felt someone's arms around her, and she turned and looked into Jess' eyes.

"Good morning," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm…good morning," she answered, wishing she could stay right there for all eternity.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked, climbing out of bed.

"That sounds good," she replied. He smiled, leaned down for one more kiss, and went to make breakfast.

Rory sighed. Jess was amazing. Jess was everything she could ever want and more. And she wanted to be with him. But, everyone else expected…

'Oh _screw_ what everyone expects,' she thought. She was tired of trying to please everyone else. She wanted to be happy for once. And her happiness was in Jess.

Rory quickly got up and searched for her phone. She grabbed it from underneath her shirt and walked into the bathroom. She scrolled through her contact list until she came to Logan's number. She knew he probably wouldn't answer it, but that's what she wanted. It would be easier to do what she had to do over voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Logan. Leave a message, and I'll call you back."

"Hey, it's me," she started. "Um, look, I just wanted to say that, I've been thinking, and I don't think this is working out. Our relationship isn't what it used to be. We don't love each other anymore. So yeah. I'm ending this. I'll be back to the apartment this afternoon to get my things." She sighed. "Bye, Logan." She hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom.

"So, what was that about?" Jess asked, gesturing to the phone in her hand.

Rory looked up, surprised. Jess was standing next to the bed, a tray with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, and a cup of coffee on it in hand. She smiled and climbed into bed, Jess following suit.

"Nothing really," she said, reaching for the elixir of life that was on the tray. "I just decided that I needed to make myself happy for once."

"Huh," Jess replied. "And how did you do that?"

Rory leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Jess' lips. "I chose you."

He smiled and pulled her back in for another longer, more passionate kiss. The breakfast was soon forgotten as they laid back down and enjoyed the fact that, finally, they were both truly happy with where they were.

_Do it light, taking me through the night  
Shadow dancing, baby you do it right  
Give me more, drag me across the floor  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more_


End file.
